Fussing
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: Jason hates being fussed over, and when he has a fever, he and Piper don't really see eye to eye on the whole thing. / fluffy, kind of humorous Jasper fanfiction.


**Okay, I'm here with the Jasper sickfic I said that I would post.:)**

 **shoutout to thedauntlessamity who is my most frequent reviewer. Go check her out.**

* * *

Jason had been sick for about three days now. For three days, he'd had to deal with coughing and sneezing every five seconds, a sore throat, and, of course, a fever, all of which were really, really annoying. As annoying as all of the symptoms of this head cold were, though, nothing beat his girlfriend fussing over him. Nothing. After one day of Piper coddling him, he was already trying to will himself to get better (and it wasn't working too well apparently, because he was still sick with this freaking cold).

The first night of his cold had been okay, partly because the illness hadn't really set in yet, and partly because the fussing hadn't really begun yet.

"Hey," Piper greeted softly, intertwining her fingers with Jason's.

"Hi," he said quietly. Jason wasn't really in the mood for small talk at the moment, as his nose and throat itched, his head ached- basically, he knew that he was coming down with something.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked, clearly concerned. "You've been sniffling and coughing a lot tonight." Since there was no hiding an illness from Piper (Jason was speaking from experience here), he went ahead and told her.

"I'm definitely coming down with something." Jason hadn't realized it until Piper had pointed it out, but he was sniffling a lot. " _aaachoo_!" She put the back of her hand to his cheek, then moved her hand so that her palm was on his forehead.

"Well, you don't have a fever yet." Piper said, sounding a little relieved. "Let's get you to bed, Sparky."

See, that was nice, and Jason didn't need more than the light kiss that Piper had planted on his forehead as he was falling asleep, or the box of tissues that she'd put next to his bed, or... Basically, you get the idea. what he did not need, however, was all of the fussing he got later on.

* * *

The next morning wasn't terrible in terms of being fussed over, but gods of Olympus, Jason felt awful. He woke up to find out that his cough had worsened, he couldn't breathe through his nose, and his throat felt like he had chugged the entire Phlegethon river and then tried to swallow the blade of his sword or something. So he did the only thing he really felt like doing at that moment. Jason stayed in the comfort of his bed, coughing his lungs out until Piper came in to check on him.

"How are you feeling, Jason?" Piper asked. Jason sneezed instead of answering. She put her hand to his forehead. "Oh, you're feverish."

"I figured as much." He said. His voice was rough from the sore throat.

"Tell me what hurts," Piper ordered gently, taking a seat beside him on his bed.

"My throat is kind of sore, I have a headache, and... _Aaaachoo_!"

"Bless you." She murmured, rubbing circles onto his back. "Is that all of your symptoms?" Cue a fit of coughing from Jason.

"Well, you know," he finally managed to croak. "There's the coughing and runny nose and sneezing and all of that."

"Okay, until you're completely better, you are not going to lift a finger." Piper said. "I want you to rest as much as humanly possible without being dead or paralyzed. Got it?"

"Piper, I just have a head cold," Jason argued. "I'll be fine after some sleep. I'll be completely fine tomorrow."

* * *

The second day was even worse than the first. Well, in terms of Jason's symptoms, he felt a whole lot better, but he wasn't back to one hundred percent yet, which meant... You guessed it, fussing. And lots of it.

Piper hadn't come in to check on him in the morning, so he took the opportunity to get up to go get breakfast. Admittedly, he was a little light headed, but that was nothing he couldn't handle. As long as he didn't run into his girlfriend, he should be fine.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Piper asked. She rushed over to his side and put her hand on his forehead, frowning.

"I feel fine," Jason lied, hoping to Zeus that he was convincing enough.

"You're still feverish."

"I'm fine," he said again. Unfortunately, due to his illness, his argument wasn't very convincing because he kept coughing.

"No, you're still sick." Piper put her hand on his shoulder. "I thought I told you to rest until you're feeling better."

"I am feeling better."

"One hundred percent better." She clarified. "You need to rest-"

"Piper, it is just a head cold." Jason sighed. "It's not even bad enough for me to take a sick day or anything."

"You. Have. A. Fever!" Piper exclaimed exasperatedly. "If I remember correctly, I thought you agreed to be resting until you were feeling completely better."

"In my defense, I was half asleep."

"Still."

"And I didn't even agree."

"Jason," Piper, again, sighed exasperatedly. "Just rest, okay? Why is that so hard?"

"Maybe I don't feel like resting." He replied.

"At least rest until your fever goes down, Jason. I can't let you go and get yourself even more sick."

"I'm not even that sick to begin with."

Even so, Jason finally gave in and rested, while Piper stayed in his cabin to make sure he didn't attempt to escape or anything. Plus, she could be very, um, persuasive when she wanted to be and he couldn't exactly protest against her charmspeak.

"You need to drink more water or you'll get dehydrated." Piper said. Jason groaned. "I know, I know, but since your fever is so high-"

"It was only ninety nine degrees the last time we checked." He pointed out between coughs.

"Well, you're still coughing."

"A cough is a lingering symptom of a cold, it can last up to a week with me feeling completely fine."

"Just shut up and let me take care of you, Sparky." Piper finally said. "I know you're not enjoying it much, but that's what couples are supposed to do."

"Smother each other?" Jason asked, only partly kidding.

"No, silly." She chuckled. "We're supposed to take care of each other. I guess I've been going a little overboard for just a head cold-" he laughed at that, which wasn't a good idea for someone with a cough apparently, because he found himself in the midst of a coughing fit shortly after.

"What I was saying," Piper continued, once Jason had been able to stop coughing. "Is that I'm trying to take care of you because I care about you, okay? And like I said, I may have gone a little overboard..."

"A little?"

"Shut up." She laughed. "I'll try not to fuss over you as much, but you are still sick, so you're staying in bed and resting."

* * *

The third day was better, both with the symptoms and the whole fussing-over situation, even though Piper still wouldn't let him out of bed.

"You still have a slight fever," she'd say, to which Jason would groan.

Other than the fever, cough, and occasional sneezing, he was completely fine. But he still managed to appreciate all that Piper was doing for him, even if it was kind of, well, annoying.

The fourth day, he was one hundred percent better.

"Oh, good." Piper inspected the thermometer. "Your fever is gone, finally."

"Finally," Jason repeated, sighing in relief. "Am I no longer all quarantined?" She rolled her eyes at his statement.

"You were never quarantined," She chuckled. "But yeah, you're feeling better now, so- _aaachoo_!"

"Is it my turn to smother you now?"

"Whatever, Sparky."

* * *

 **So today we were all in the car and my siblings and I were talking about our favorite fictional mothers. My sister said Molly Weasley, and my brother and I both said Sally Jackson. Then we were talking about our least favorite fictional mothers, and my brother immediately says Gaea, but Beryl Grace (Jason and Thalia's mom)... I realized how sad that was in Blood of Olympus and now I want to do a fanfiction. And that's it for that random story.**

 **reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
